Phineas and Ferb's 2012 Countdown
Like it? Yes No Maybe "Phineas and Ferb's 2012 Countdown" is an fanom-special made by "User:Trolypac", in this fanom Francis Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host the party of the end of 2011 for start the 2012. Summary (The night of December 31st, 2011) Voice: Now live from PF-Studio in La Puerta del Sol, Madrid, Spain.... THE PHINEAS AND FERB'S 2012 COUNTDOWN...and now or host... Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Francis Monogram MM: 'Night Agents. Doof: Hey Danville, we're here to great u the new, you know, year... keep on...Fraaaaancis MM: You are not going to stop doing that Doof: Nope MM: At least I know were is my son... u know where is your daughter? or who has now as a boyfriend? or as a "today's date"? Doof: You are worst that spend a childhood as a Lawn Gnome... and I know what is that because...when I was young back in Gimmelshtump...Father and Mother, you know, my parents, forced me to be one and... MM: Here we are with the Lawn Gnoming thing...I would prefer having Carl as a partner and I hate him Carl: '''(is seen infront of them, behind the camera, with the cue cards) I'm here sir '''MM: Me too... and you know that I don't like you... and tie up ur tie... Carl: Sorry, sir Doof: I would prefer being with Perry the Platypus...and he is my...u'know...nemesis MM: You are going to be happy because...ladyes and gentelman...P at P...Agent P Doof: Who? (Perry appears)...Ah!... Perry the Platypus MM: We are here to say hello to the 2012 and remember the best of the 2011 Doof: Oh.. the best of the 2011 is that I found a brand new best friend...it was me MM: I know u were not a very sociable man but... that's too much (chuckles) Doof: You know what I mean... our first movie (images of the movie appears, Monogram keeps talking out of screen) MM: Cheese and Crackers..."Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"... freaturing Slash...good singer, and a good movie... but I hadn't like something...you were there Doof: Oh...c'mon Carl: I missed that Doof's attractive daughter hasn't appear...she is so cute... I would like to help her with her problems with the computer all day long (whispering for her)..ah....(surprised) Did I say that in upper voice? Doof:(laughing) Yes yes you said... (Perry chatters) (meanwhile Doof and MM speak; we can see scenes f the episodes they mention) Doof: Another thing...this year we discovered the game of "Skiddley Whiffers" and that boy that goes to Vanessa's class started dating that girl that goes mad very often... u'know something Flynn or Candace something. MM: '''Candace Flynn perhaps? '''Doof: Maybe MM: In 2011 also happened great things for me... for example...our lair was sinked this year and a great thing made me laught...this Halloween a Were-Cow made a rampage Doof: That was me...u' know.. (MM laughts) Doof: let see... this 2011...my robot wanted to be a real boy and...I found his head prototype. (we return to the PF-studios and to Doof and MM hosting) MM: '''T'was a good year '''Doof: Yes...and now... u asked before for her and now is here... u saw...I made a words-game...here...her... u catched? MM: Yes... Doof: Welcome...Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa: Hey... (Carl stares at her) Carl: Hey... my lady...for u which were the best moments of 2011? starting college? Vanessa: (Images of the things that Vanessa mentions) That only happened in a fanom made by one of our fans; for me the best of 2011 was...that my uncle opened an art galleryand...I went on a campbut no more... because I hadn't appear so much in this season... I remember another thing...that girl that changed clothes with me once...went to Danville's goth store and took before me the cloth I wanted to take, perhaps because she thought she was a vampire. MM: I don't want to interrupt you lady... but it's time for ending the year Doof: but I hadn't mention all the things I wanted to.. u know... mention MM: If u can do it fast.. Doof (speaks fast meanwhiles of what he is saying appear) Ialmost lost my building; I found a Dodo bird egg; Itryed to make my brother rude and make him do the least likely thing meanwhile I had my 100th battle aganist Perry the Platypus, I discovered I hadn't had a green thomb and I discovered that the voice of Meap was Lorenzo Lamas... (stops for breathing)...u'know... I think it's all... u can return to ur...u'know... backwards count MM: Countdown Doof: Yes that word... did u made it up? MM: We made a countdown years ago Doof: '''and one was made in Latin America but u' know how is the Spanish always with...ya sabes... '''MM: You know that we're in Spain...? Doof: he..he...ups!...so... u'know....keep on...Monobrow...I mean Mono....someone knows his real surname? MM: Well...We have discover that you are not normal... well... good luck agents, we're gonna start the 2012 in Doof: 12 MM: 11 Vanessa: '''10 '''Carl: 9..sir Perry: grrrr Phineas: (on backstage) 7 (Ferb makes ok song) Isabella: 6 Candace: '''5 '''Jeremy: '''4 '''Stacy: '''3 '''Baljeet: the first cousin number and pair Buford: (kicks baljeet) 1 The whole cast: HAPPY 2012!!!!!!! Doof: And curse all of you MM: O my... Monogram o'er and out (the people goes out of the studio, Doof and MM keep picking all up)... Doof: How are you going to return to the TRI-STATE AREA! because i'm gonna use my old "Pick 'Em Up-inator "...you know? MM: I will return by car, Carl will drive Carl: (picking up the hall) Sir... by car... from Spain to US. I don't even know in which state is Danville situated MM: Obey my orders Carl: Sorry, sir MM: and the thing about the states, Danville is situated in...(interrupted) MM: We don't have time for that...see u next time, say good night Doofenshmirtz (END CREDITS: Vanessa: And now let's start the party, because, If you hadn't had enough you are going to spend the whole night with the best videoclips of Phineas and Ferb, freaturing the songs of the "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites CD", enjoy) (END OF THE EPISODE) (for 3 hours videoclips of old episodes of the show appear in karaoke version) YOUR OPINIONS Hey Wikians, I want you to tell me here what do u think of this fanon. what would u change and why, please, sign ur opinions but... not change anything in the episode summary without my permission Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Christmas Special Category:Stories created by "Trolypac" Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Major Monogram